


Engine Out of Sight

by voleuse



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-31
Updated: 2007-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Scenery is everything inside the barrel of a gun.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Engine Out of Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-series. Title and summary adapted from Jeffrey Foucault's "Wild Waste and Welter."

The war hadn't touched Kaylee's life, not much. Zoe could tell, because Kaylee wrinkled her nose at week-stale tea, and she winced when Zoe cleaned out her guns, one by one, on the counter next to the stove.

And when, on the wrong side of the wrong street on Persephone, some _shiong mao niao_ kid slammed Kaylee into a wall and pressed a barrel against her chin, Kaylee whimpered and raised her hands.

It was, Zoe thought, a natural, normal reaction. What folk should do when life and livelihood were threatened.

Zoe twitched her lips and reached forward, snatched the gun out of the kid's hand and rammed the butt of it into his temple.

Maybe she wasn't normal anymore. She pocketed the ammo and tossed the gun into a trash bin, and Kaylee skirted around the kid with wide eyes.

"That was," Kaylee said, "real brave. You learn how to do that during the war?"

She hadn't, but she said yes anyway.


End file.
